A Chat Between Friends
by titangirl797
Summary: Just a quick little one-shot that I wrote to get myself writing again. Speedy/Rae, Star/Rob. Enjoy.


I just wanted to write a swift one-shot to get the creative juices flowing once more. Hope you like.

NOTES: Before Trouble in Tokyo. It's Speedy/Rae, Rob/Star – GET OVER IT

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Teen Titans, but I don't. That honor is for DC Comics and Cartoon Network.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's a pig! He stared at my chest the whole time!" Raven ranted to the red-haired alien sitting across from her. The two girls were situated on Raven's bed, Indian style. Well, Starfire was sitting. Raven was hovering in midair, waving her hands around. Starfire giggled slightly.

"It was not as bad as you think, Raven. He stared at my chest as well," Starfire stated, beginning to braid her hair. She looked up to see Raven staring open-mouthed at her. Starfire cocked her head. "Is that a problem, Raven?" she asked, confused.

Rachel shook her head, uncomprehending. "And you didn't care?" Starfire giggled again.

"No, I have grown accustomed to it. Males have been staring at my "rack" ever since I came to Earth, most noticeably Speedy."

"And that brings me back to my original point, Starfire. He is a jerk and now I have to go across the county to stay in a Tower I am not comfortable with, around people I barely know, and one irritating boy that constantly is looking at my breasts?" Starfire burst into another round of giggles.

"But, friend Raven, is that not how it was when you first moved into this Tower? You had never lived here previously, did not know us, and had Beast Boy staring at you when you were and weren't looking." Raven shook her head again.

"Yes, but Speedy is worse than Beast Boy. He had dirty thoughts about me the entire time. It was so wrong! I am not a piece of meat on display to be looked and thought about as desired. And now I have to live with him?" Raven stated, lowering herself from her hovering position so that she could begin pacing. Starfire undid the braid that she had just finished and looked at Raven, straight in the face.

"Raven, I believe you are doing the freaking out. I would advise stopping before your head looks like Beast Boy's tofu surprise."

Raven smiled slightly, stopping her pacing right in front of Starfire. Then she resumed.

Starfire tried to glare but it just didn't feel right so she stood and walked over to Raven, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You must end this walking back and forth! It is giving me an ache in my head," Starfire said to the momentarily stopped Raven. She released the dark girl and sat on the bed once more.

Raven sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from Starfire. Then, in so small a voice that she was barely heard, Raven said, "I'm afraid."

"Of what, Raven? Are you not a brave Teen Titan?"

"Of him."

"Speedy?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Every time I think about him, my stomach twists up into knots, and there's strange fluttering."

"You are having the butterflies, friend Raven. It happens."

"I cannot possibly like Speedy. He's loud, obnoxious, constantly horny, girl-obsessed, and not to mention not my type at all."

Starfire looked at her friend of several years.

"He's cute, he can be very nice, he's romantic, and I'm sure he'd be great in bed."

Raven turned to look at the alien girl.

"How do you know he's romantic?"

"We have been on the "date"."

Raven stared at her, open-mouthed.

"But…Robin?"

"This was right after we helped the Titans East settle into their new Tower. He asked, I said yes, we went out to dinner. It was a very nice place and he was genuinely sweet, if not a bit raunchy sometimes. He would make a fine beau, Raven."

Raven didn't answer, but only turned around again. Starfire tried once more.

"It is only for two months. Try it, for it may be good for you."

Raven allowed her soul-self to envelop her.

"I'll date Speedy the day you date Robin," Raven's voice called as it flew into the ceiling. Starfire sighed as her friend disappeared.

_Well,_ _she may not have to wait so long. Enjoy being single while it lasts, Raven, for it will not be long._

And with that last thought, Starfire rose from the dark covered bed and made her way to the door. She would walk slowly. Her destination was only one hall up and hopefully wanting to see her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading. This was just a exercise, people, not my best work. I've been pretty _blah_ lately, so I wanted to write a quick one-shot before I update THREE of my stories (Something's Different, The Jump City Journal, and A Little Bit of Change)

R

E

V

I

E

W

- Titangirl797


End file.
